Of showers, doors, and Mike and Ikes
by EvolLoveAkira
Summary: Complete lemonosity. MarthxIke LinkxPit ch2


Marth Lowell dropped his clothes to the floor.

"Ah. Finally! What I've been waiting for!" A huge smile swept across his face as he stepped into the inadequate shower. "Man. I feel SOO filthy..." A soft sigh escaped his mouth as the warm water ran over his skin, cleansing him of the daily stress he encountered. His dainty hands spread creamy body wash across his delicate skin and rubbed the silky cream into his exhausted pores. When they reached his 'one' area, he paused and quirked an eyebrow. Damn, I wish Ike would pay some attention to me... He sighed. His slender fingers stroked his shaft, and suddenly got rougher. His every thought trained on Ike as a blush poured over his face and his forehead rested on the wall...`

IN THE LIVING ROOM PAST THE HALLWAY LEADING TO THE BATHROOM.....

"Geez!" He-who-fights-for-his-friends muttered. "What the hell is he doing in there? Writing a novel?" Ike impatiently waited for the Prince to finish his shower. "I NEEEEEED TO PEEEEEEE!!!!!" (lol, not really) He punched a fluffy pillow.

"If you must take your frustration out on something," Link suggested, "please take the miniature version of me. PLEASE." Toon link pouted.

"Link, be nice." Pit said boredly, reading a magazine that happened to be on the coffee table.

"MAKE ME!"

"I won't ask twice."

"FUCK YOU, PI-!" His sentence stopped short as an odd look happened over his face. Pit looked up at Link before the angel's wrist was grabbed and Link drug him to his room, despite poor Pit's protests.

An almost 'evil' suggestive smile crossed Ike's lips as his long, slow strides brought him ever-closer to the bathroom.

Marth didn't hear the door open or close. His mind was focused on Ike, and his hand was focused on his manhood, his voice silently screaming his thoughts. Ike deftly removed his clothes and snuck past the shower curtain. The dripping-wet body of the prince found itself forced against the shower wall.

"Ughh! Wh-?!!" Ike pressed his smirk to the others ear.

"Marth, you're such a naughty boy. You must be punished." He lightly nipped at the outer shell. The pretty man's face flushed.

"I-Ike?!" He struggled to pull his head back to stare lustfully at his captor. Warm water from the shower head moistened Ike's hair, making Marth's need rise. Ike chuckled deviously.

"Little Marf, you're so cute. I think I'll take you right here and now!" This opened the bluenette's eyes even wider. Ike forced Marth (though he REALLY didn't need to use force!) to his hands and knees, and thrust his entire throbbing organ into his uke's* virgin opening. The 'catcher' bit his lip to avoid screaming out in pain (which would cause a VERY unpleasant scene in which half of the Brawlers rush in through the unlocked door and see this morally disgusting scenario) as . Royal blood dripped from his chin and washed carelessly down the drain. Ike's teeth clenched to prevent that same scene, as, to quote his thoughts of this matter, 'Marth's ass is so tight, it's like he's never taken a royal dump in his life!' (A/N: Did that kill the mood? I bet it did! BWAHAHAHA! Sorry....) As he slowly pulled out, Ike let out a small 'ah', then promptly thrust back in, earning choking moans from the latter as he repeated the motions painfully slowly, gradually speeding up to a speed that rivaled Sonic's running abilities. Marth released his lip from it's imprisonment and started panting rapidly as Ike repeatedly thrust into his sweet-spot. A pressure built up in the pit of his stomach while Ike snuck his hand in front of Marth to start jacking him off. The hand moved in time with its owner's powerful thrusts, soon pushing the royal bluenette far over the edge.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!" Waves of pleasure shook the angsty, friggin' tiara-wearing young man as he succumbed hard to his orgasm. Upon seeing and hearing this, Ike's hormones went wild. He thrusted harder a few more times before releasing into Marth, while the prince's name floated lustfully out of his strong throat. The warm water drenched them for a couple minutes more. Marth's breath was still coming in short pants when Ike finally withdrew. A mixture of red and white ran down Marth's legs.

"I love you." Ike wrapped a towel around his waist and left with his clothes. Marth slid onto the porcelain tub floor.

"I-I love you too.." He whispered to nobody in particular.

----

OKOKOK! This is the second of many! BE PREPAAAAARED! It's gonna be so freaking hilarious. I WILL write what happens with Link and Pit, and Ike's birthday is coming up!

*Uke= the cute one on bottom; the one who gives in. ANT. Seme.


End file.
